secuestrado por voldemor
by serenamar1
Summary: James, potter jamas murio , fue secuestrado por voldemor y ha logrado escapar despues de 16 años


Capitulo 1 "Libre al fin"  
  
Eran como las 12:30 de la noche y un hombree corría por el bosque prohibido estaba tan lejos del lugar donde había escapado y unos perros lo seguían , solo se podía escuchar ya voy Harry, corría y corría mientras los perro oscuros lo seguían en el camino se encontró con una manada de centauros, no había mucha escapatoria, iba para donde los centauros o dejaba que los perros lo regresaran al lugar de donde minutos antes había escapado. Decidió afrontar a los centauros y correr entre ellos pero fue detenido por el líder de la manada . a donde vas dijo el centauro  
  
mire me vienen siguiendo y voy a buscar a Harry Potter lo conoce mirando para todos lados.  
  
Quien no conoce a Harry Potter una vez vino para acá por algo de unos unicornios  
  
Y ya dejan venir a los estudiantes al bosque prohibido en mis tiempos eso estaba prohibido.  
  
Lo esta pero estaba castigado junto con otro muchacho  
  
Disculpe me podría dejar ir es que tengo prisa por llegar lo más rápido posible.  
  
Me caíste bien puedes irte.  
  
Gracias.  
  
Como te llamas  
  
Pero ya se había ido, iba corriendo destruyendo todo lo que pasaba sobre el en eso un pájaro gigantes, le empezó a picotear luego se unió otro pájaro y el corría moviendo sus manos para poder hacer que los pájaros lo dejaran de picotear, pero todo lo que hacia era inútil en eso vio a lo lejos una cabaña, gritaba Hagrid, Hagrid ayuda, pero Hagrid no escuchaba porque Fang aullaba en ese momento , cuando Fang se callo el hombre ya no pedía su ayuda se las arreglo como pudo para llegar a la cabaña, era su única opción, corría y corría mientras los pájaros gigantes le seguían picoteándolo tenia serias heridas por la cabeza y las piernas por las ramas que estaban en el suelo, pero eso no le importaba acaba de escapar de un infierno, y no moriría matado por pájaros, o por ninguna cosa , no murió cuando lo ataco voldemor, menos ahora que estaba tan cerca de ver a Harry Potter, así que por fin logro entrar a la cabaña como si fuera de su propiedad Hagrid se dio vuelta para ver que pasaba estaba cocinando su comida,  
  
hola Hagrid  
  
hola, quien es usted, porque me conoce  
  
no me recuerdas verdad, y como si no me he afeitado durante años, soy James Potter.  
  
No es posible el padre Harry esta murió , a manos de tu –ya-sabes-quien  
  
No he muerto estoy vivito y coleando solo que estoy bastante a maltraer, donde esta mi hijo  
  
espera un momento antes de decir donde Harry debes explicar como que estas vivo donde estuviste todo estos años  
  
esta bien lo explicare pero antes dame algo de comer, porque no como hace días, y porque no llamas dumblore para contar todo de una vez  
  
claro eso es lo que pensaba hacer ,.  
  
Hagrid tomo un plato que estaba en la mesa de una madera extraña y le sirvió en la chimenea tenía una especie de carne con un raro tenedor, c le sirvió James comía como loco.  
  
Dime donde esta Harry por favor  
  
El vive con sus tíos en Londres  
  
Te refieres a la hermana de lily  
  
Si, ella también esta viva  
  
No se , realmente, pero creo que no sobrevivió al ataque, esto lo dijo con una gran nostalgia  
  
Voy por Dumblore  
  
Te espero Hagrid corría por todo el bosque hasta llegar a Howarts donde le dijo la clave al elfo que se encontraba y corría por el pasillo iba directo a la dirección donde estaba Dumblore.  
  
Hagrid que sucede  
  
Esta vivo en mi cabaña  
  
Espera un momento quien esta vivo  
  
Claro, james Potter  
  
Eso es imposible yo mismo vi su cuerpo , en el suelo junto con el de Lily.  
  
en mi casa hay un sujeto que dice ser James Potter  
  
Llévame rápido  
  
Ambos iban lo más rápido que podían es eso se encontraron con snape en el camino. Pero no le hicieron mayor caso . Después de unos momentos llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid y encontraron a un despojo de hombre con el pelo largo y la barba más larga que la de dumblore.  
  
Hagrid y Dumblore entran muy agitados a la cabaña cuando ven a un hombre de unos treinta tantos años sentado comiendo, de cabello negro y revuelto por las ramas Que. tenía estaba sucio demasiado .  
  
Dumblore tu quieren eres porque dices ser James Potter  
  
Por lo menos lo era antes de Que. voldemor me secuestrara  
  
Dumblore explícame del secuestro  
  
Cuando la mansión fue destruida, lily y estaba muerta eso creo no lo se en realidad  
  
Yo había ido a tomar unas cervezas con Peter y cuando volví todo estaba vueltas y lily muerta y otro sujeto parecido a mi tirado en el suelo creo que se tomo la poción multijujo bueno continuo, después una extraña sombra se apodero de mi y me condujo una mansión creo que Peter me dio alguna poción o algo pero después unos guardias me atraparon y me pusieron en un calabozo hasta el día de hoy según mis cálculos Harry debe tener dieciséis años no .  
  
Efectivamente, no sabes como los extrañe a todos y sirius donde esta llámalo  
  
El murió, por Bellatrix , desde entonces Harry entro en una depresión muy profunda.  
  
No sirius, con lagrimas en los ojos quiero ver a mi hijo donde esta llévame con él .  
  
No creees que primero debes darte un baño y cortarte la barba es mucho más grande que la mía y no permito que nadie tenga la barba grande que no sea yo , claro si quieres.  
  
No hay problema ya me estaba molestando para comer , pobre harry las cosas que debió pasar y yo no pude estar con mi hijo otra pregunta donde esta la hermana de Harry .  
  
que Harry tenía una hermana  
  
Claro te acuerdas ese año que nos fuimos ay nació ,la pequeña, te la íbamos a presentar un día después del ataque .  
  
no teníamos idea de la existencia de esa niña , donde estará porque en las ruinas solo se encontró a Harry y sus cuerpos claro .  
  
No es posible , la vamos a recuperar ya lo veras ve a cambiarte Sabes antes de ver a Harry quiero ir a comprar una casa para ir a vivir con él ya vasta de maltratos esa mujer de seguro lo trataba mal nunca me gusto .  
  
Efectivamente lo maltrataba pero ya no tanto porque tiene permiso de utilizar magia si es requerida sin dañar claro esta.  
  
Se me ocurrió comprar una casa para Harry para que no viva con esa bruja .  
  
Claro no había pensado en eso mañana iremos a ver una linda casa para ti, y Harry pero debes asearte no crees  
  
Tranquilo, ya veras que todo saldrá bien mi viejo amigo.  
  
( En la casa de Harry )  
  
Un joven de 16 años dormía plácidamente en su estaba con soñando con su padre soñaba que lo vendría a rescatar de esa casa ahora ni siquiera le hablan intento contarles que su padrino había muerto haber si lograba secibilizarlo pero no le pescaron simplemente se pararon de la mesa , pero a veces pensaba que era lo mejor, Dudley había sido expulsado de la preparatoria donde estudiaba así que ahora estudiaba en la escuela publica, su padre estaba decepcionado de Dudley , pero lo seguía adorando.  
  
Harry estaba muy triste como deseaba lo que Dudley tenía quería una madre que lo abrazara como lo hacia tía petu con el, las caían por su rostro y más aun cuando empieza a llover sube a su habitación y se queda ahí, durmiendo .  
  
Continuara... 


End file.
